In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores food and the like refrigerated or frozen by keeping a storage compartment defined in the refrigerator at a predetermined temperature using a refrigeration cycle consisting of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator. Such a refrigerator generally includes a freezing compartment in which food or beverages are kept frozen and a refrigerating compartment in which food or beverages are kept at a low temperature.
Refrigerators may be classified based on positions of the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment. For example, refrigerators may be classified into a top mount type refrigerator in which the freezing compartment is located above the refrigerating compartment, a bottom freezer type refrigerator in which the freezing compartment is located below the refrigerating compartment and a side by side type refrigerator in which the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment are left and right compartments divided by a partition.
In recent years, refrigerators to satisfy various consumer demands and to prevent loss of cold air caused by frequent door opening/closing have been proposed. For example, a refrigerator, which includes an extra storage space (hereinafter referred to as “auxiliary storage compartment” for convenience) in addition to a main storage compartment and allows a user to access the auxiliary storage compartment without opening a door of the refrigerator, has been proposed.
Accordingly, studies related to a device to allow a user to selectively access the main storage compartment or the auxiliary storage compartment of the refrigerator have been conducted.